i thought it might scare you (make you remember you cared for me)
by heyhalsey
Summary: Cook tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya: apakah Effy akan terlihat seperti itu? Apakah Freddie akan membunuh John Foster seperti Cook membunuh dokter tersebut? Apakah Naomi akan membawa beberapa botol alkohol, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Cook? Apakah JJ akan meneriakinya, memintanya untuk kembali?


because I thought it might scare you (make you remember you cared for me)

* * *

disclaimer: i wish skins was mine, but nah it's bryan esley and jamie brittain's. and the song is first reactions after falling throught the ice by la dispute.

* * *

_What would you do if I died?  
Would you fly out for my funeral?  
Get too drunk at my wake?  
Would you make a scene then?  
Climb in and try to resuscitate me?_

Pertama kali Cook menatap matanya, ia merasa hilang; tenggelam dalam mata biru tersebut. Bibir lembut itu membuatnya kecanduan, ia ingin menciumnya setiap saat. Di atas tempat tidurnya, ia menemukan kehangatan yang selalu ia dambakan.

Ia menyayangi Effy. Ia mencintai gadis itu. Cook ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Ketika Effy datang kepadanya dan mengajaknya pergi, jauh meninggalkan Bristol, ia pikir, _this is it, it's my time to shine. _Effy memilihnya. Ia akan membawanya tinggal di tempat yang baru, mendapatkan pekerjaan, menguasai tempat itu, dan membahagiakan Effy. Ia pikir ia akan berhasil. Effy akan merasa bahagia. Namun kenyataannya berbalik dengan apa yang ia impikan.

Effy Stonem tidak mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Freddie McClair.

Cook membiarkannya pergi, lari ke pelukan Freddie.

Dan kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, Freddie menghilang. Effy berusaha untuk tidak menangis, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Freddie akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ketika Karen datang menemuinya dan memberinya sebuah buku catatan milik adiknya, Cook ada sesuatu yang salah dari kepergian Freddie yang secara tiba-tiba. Karen berkata, "Ia bahkan tidak membawa baju kesukannya. Aku mohon, jika kau menyayanginya, cari ia seperti dulu ia mencarimu dan menjagamu." Dan saat itu, Cook pikir, kepergian Freddie adalah kesalahannya.

Terkadang, Cook mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar seperti suara Freddie. Bisikan-bisikan itu membangunkannya di malam hari. Dan ia menangis. Ia merindukan Freddie. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan perasaan Effy saat ini.

Yang ada dalam buku catatan itu adalah: _I love her, Effy, I love her, I love her, I love her, Effy Stonem, I love her, Effy, forever, Freddie and Effy, forever, I love her, John Foster wants to hurt her. _

_Right_, John Foster ingin melukainya? Siapa? Effy?

Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, _mungkin Freddie merasa lelah, maka ia pergi selama beberapa minggu ke luar kota, atau negara, dan kemudian ia akan kembali bersama kami. Ia pasti akan kembali. Ia mencintaiku, kan? Dan JJ, dan Effy. _Tapi tidak, Freddie tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Freddie yang ia tahu akan berusaha sekuat apapun, meski harus merelakan nyawanya, demi Effy, demi teman-temannya.

Apapun yang terjadi dengan Freddie bersangkutan dengan John Foster.

Dan ketika ia melihat sosok John Foster sedang mengamatinya dan teman-temannya di rumah kecil milik Freddie, ia mengikutinya.

Ia menemukan baju milik sahabatnya yang berlumuran darah, dan lagi, ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif seperti _Freddie masih hidup, mungkin dokter gila ini menahannya di suatu tempat di rumah ini. _

Cook dapat menahan amarahnya ketika John Foster mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah anak ingusan yang tak mempunyai masa depan. Tapi pria itu, _bajingan itu, _telah membunuh sahabatnya. Dan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah: bunuh dia, bunuh dia, jangan terbunuh, bunuh dia, untuk Freddie, untuk Effy.

Dan ia melakukannya.

Tentu saja Effy tidak percaya ketika ia mengatakan John Foster telah membunuh Freddie. Tapi Cook dapat melihat air mata di kedua mata indah tersebut, dan ia hanya ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia telah membunuh seseorang, seseorang yang telah membunuh sahabatnya dan kekasih dari orang yang ia cintai. Ia harus pergi.

"Aku akan pergi, dan kau akan menelepon polisi."

Dan Effy menangis. Ia menolak untuk kehilangan Freddie dan Cook dalam hari yang sama. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku telah membunuh dokter gila itu, aku harus-aku menyangimu, Eff. Begitu juga dengan Freddie. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku harus pergi."

Cook menciumnya, untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan ia pergi.

Ia memutuskan untuk menetap di Bristol untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menyaksikan proses pemakaman Freddie, meskipun itu harus ia lakukan dengan diam-diam, dengan bersembunyi.

Ia melihat Effy, lagi-lagi, berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia melihat teman-temannya menangis. Ia melihat Karen meneriaki makam Freddie.

Effy memang tidak menangis, tapi Cook tahu, gadis itu mungkin telah menangisi Freddie selama beberapa hari terakhir, ia mungkin harus meminum obat antidepresan. Effy terlihat sangat buruk. Cook sangat takut ia akan kembali seperti Effy beberapa bulan yang lalu, depresi dan semacamnya. Dan Freddie tidak akan berada di sampingnya untuk menjaganya.

Saat itu, James Cook tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya: apakah teman-temannya akan menangis seperti itu jika yang berada dalam peti itu adalah dirinya? Apakah Effy akan terlihat seperti itu? Apakah Freddie akan membunuh John Foster seperti Cook membunuh dokter tersebut? Apakah Naomi akan membawa beberapa botol alkohol, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Cook? Apakah JJ akan meneriakinya, memintanya untuk kembali?

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu.

* * *

an: pas pertama denger lagu ini langsung kebayang ceffy+freddie, dan sebenernya akhirnya gak seharusnya begitu cuma mentok :(


End file.
